The present invention relates generally to wireless telecommunication, and more particularly to an adaptive multiplexing device for multi-carrier wireless telecommunication systems.
A time division duplex (TDD) wireless telecommunication system is designed to transmit and receive signals on the same frequency in different time slots. A conventional TDD wireless telecommunication system typically includes a base transceiver station (BTS) connected to a remote antenna via a tower top amplifier (TTA) for establishing wireless communication links with one or more mobile stations (MS′). The antenna radiates and receives radio signals. The TTA amplifies the signals transmitted to or received from the antenna. The information traveling on the wireless communication links is carried by signals at the same radio frequency (RF), but in different time slots for each channel.
A multi-carrier TDD wireless telecommunication system has more than one BTS. The transmitting and receiving RF signals for more than one BTS can be combined and fed into one remote amplifier antenna assembly as long as these signals are synchronized properly. Such a multi-carrier TDD wireless telecommunication system presents a set of design challenges, such as synchronization, signal combination and split, size, performance optimnization, etc. Thus, it is desirable to design an adaptive multiplexing device that can properly combine multiple BTS′ together for the multi-carrier TTD wireless telecommunication systems.